Prólogos, promesas y otras proezas
by AquaTenea
Summary: El amor tiene la capacidad de sobrepasarlo todo. El tiempo, el dolor, los celos e incluso de hacer que nos replanteemos nuestros sueños y nuestro futuro. SanjixVivi, LuffyxNami.
1. Promesas

He estado pensando en una serie de historias sobre los personajes de One Piece. He decidido que todas ellas van a empezar por la palabra pro. ¿Porqué? No lo sé, pero me he puesto a recolectar palabras que empiezen por pro y ya llevo unas cuantas.

Las historias que voy a contar de ahora en adelante pueden ser muy distintas. Algunas serán One-shoots, otras tendrán una continuación. Alguna se mueve en dos lineas temporales, así que antes de publicarlas iré avisando. Esta es la primera y es sobre Sanji. Creo que se la debo, porque es un personaje que me encanta y al que aún no le he dado un final feliz. Sucede en dos líneas temporales: los dos primeros capítulos suceden en Arabasta de pretime-skip. Los siguientes... bueno, ya lo ireís viendo. Espero que os gusten, yo he puesto en ellos todo mi empeño y cariño.

Disclaimer: Todo el universo de One Piece pertenece y es obra de Oda-sensei. Yo tan solo utilizo sus personajes y los pongo en otras situaciones.

**PROMESAS (Vivi & Sanji)**

Sanji se encontraba solo en la cocina del Going Merry. Preparaba algo de comer para todos sus nakamas: Nami, Zoro, Luffy, Usopp y eventualmente Vivi y Carou. La princesa entró en la cocina sin llamar a la puerta.

- Buenos días Sanji – dijo ella apacible – hace un día muy frío hoy.

- Tienes toda la razón. Creo que estamos llegando a una isla de invierno.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer de comer hoy?

- Pues una sopa para ti y para Nami, porque se que os estais muriendo de frío, y unas merluzas a la plancha con patatas adobadas de segundo plato.

- ¿Te importa si te ayudo? - preguntó la joven

- ¡Estaría encantado si lo hicieras! - dijo el rubio, emocionado ante la expectativa de tener una bella compañera en la cocina - ¿Sabes algo de cocina?

- Bueno, en el palacio solía ayudar a hacer algunos postres, pero nunca he cocinado algo que no fuera repostería.

- Pues yo te enseño, Vivi-chan.

Los dos pasaron algún tiempo preparando la comida. Aunque Sanji nunca había enseñado a nadie a cocinar estuvo encantado de tener una alumna como Vivi. Ella propuso añadir cilantro a la merluza, que finalmente le dio un toque delicioso. Además Sanji le contó algunas de sus aventuras de niño, cuando entró a trabajar al Baratie.

- Una vez tiré todo el caldo que Zeff había preparado para una cena de cien personas. Así que me tuve que pasar toda la noche haciendo otro. Cuando mi maestro vino a despertarme a las 7 de la mañana yo acababa de acostarme, así que me zurró. Sin embargo nadie notó el cambio.

- ¿De verdad? - preguntó ella riéndose.

- En serio. Y a día de hoy sigue sin saberlo nadie. Creo que tu eres la primera persona a la que se lo cuento.

- ¿Sabes que? - dijo ella al terminar – Hacía algunas semanas que estaba bastante deprimida. Sufro cuando escucho hablar desgracias sobre mi pueblo diariamente. Sin embargo... creo que hoy has conseguido distraerme un poco, Sanji. Lo he pasado muy bien contigo.

- Podemos repetir cuando quieras, princesa.

El tiempo pasó y Vivi y Sanji fueron reforzando su relación con mas incursiones espontáneas en la cocina. Alguna vez el cocinero le dejó a la princesa preparar algún que otro postre, pues tenía curiosidad por saber como cocinaba. Tras la llegada a Drum y su posterior partida, junto con la incorporación de Chopper; podía decirse que la chica con el pelo azul y muchacho rubio eran buenos amigos.

Era una noche fría en el desierto de Arabasta. La banda de Sombrero de Paja dormía casi al completo. Sin embargo una muchacha, a la que todo el mundo conocía como la princesa del reino, aún estaba despierta. Su mirada, atenta al infinito, reflejaba toda aquella encrucijada de sentimientos que brotaban día tras día en su mente. Con una carta en su mano decidió enviar a Carou hasta Albarna para avisar a su padre del peligro que entraña la Baroque Works y de darle toda la información sobre su líder, Cocrodilo. Aunque ella creía estar sola alguien la observa detrás suya. Cuando se gira lentamente observa que un muchacho rubio con un pitillo en la mano la está mirando.

- Sanji.

- Princesa. No quería ser indiscreto. Tan solo es que te he escuchado aquí fuera y he pensado que quizás necesitabas hablar.

- Creo que tienes razón. Has sido muy indiscreto. Pero... me gustaría hablar con alguien sobre como me siento ahora mismo.

Los dos jóvenes se sentaron en el suelo. Aunque hacía frío cogieron unas mantas para resguardarse. El viento azotaba la noche en el desierto camino a Alubarna. Los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos antes de que Vivi comenzara a hablar.

- No sabes como me siento. Mi país entero vive en una encrucijada. La gente se muere todos los días y tengo miedo de que haya una insurrección hacia mi padre. La situación es cada vez mas difícil, y temo que nadie confíe mas en mi familia. Ni siquiera Khoza, mi amigo de la infancia, cree ya en nosotros. Sino consigo llegar pronto a Alubarna no sé que será de mi país. Y todo es por culpa de ese maldito hombre. Ojalá la arena se tragase a ese mafioso que tanto daño le está haciendo al lugar al que amo. - dijo mientras unas lágrimas asomaban en sus ojos.

- Vivi. - dijo Sanji mientras retiraba con el dorso de su mano las lágrimas de sus ojos. - No tenía ni idea de los profundos que son tus sentimientos hacia este lugar. Debes amar muchos a sus gentes para sufrir de esta manera.

- Eso es lo que debe hacer una princesa. Amar a su pueblo y luchar porque todos vivan felices. Mi sueño es volver a ver florecer este país. Volver a ver la lluvia caer en sus calles y a la gente celebrándolo. Ver el resurgimiento de Arabasta. ¿Y el tuyo, cocinero?

- ¿Quieres saberlo? Bueno, es difícil de decir, pero... ¿Has oído hablar del All Blue?

- Es un mar mitológico, ¿No?

- Bueno, eso dicen la mayoría. Es sin duda un lugar complicado de encontrar, donde se encuentran todas las distintas especies de peces. Allí quiero llegar yo. Es mi sueño. - dijo Sanji con aire soñador.

- Prométemelo. - dijo ella.

- ¿El que?

- Que lo cumplirás.

- Solo si tu me prometes que cumplirás el tuyo. Y volveremos a vernos para contárnoslo - respondió el rubio con una sonrisa. Sellaron el pacto dándose la mano.

- Yo también quiero prometerte algo - dijo el cocinero – te prometo que la próxima vez que llores delante mía será de alegría.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron a los ojos intensamente. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Sanji pudo ver algo mas que tristeza. Esperanza. Ella quería creer en la promesa del cocinero. Sin embargo, ella pudo observar algo diferente en los ojos del rubio. Cuando lo miraba, especialmente cuando miraba a otras mujeres, solía ver lujuria, pasión y atracción. Pero esta vez vió algo diferente. Aunque no sabía exactamente que era, pudo distinguir algo diferente.

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? - dijo Vivi.

- Por supuesto. Podría pasarme toda la noche respondiendo a tus preguntas si así quisieras.

La muchacha se rió.

- No seas tonto. Ahora en serio, solo es una pregunta. ¿Porque Mr. Prince?

Sanji le dió una calada a su cigarro antes de responder a la pregunta, lo que le ofreció tiempo para pensar en su respuesta.

- Te lo contaré. Pero me va a llevar su tiempo. Solo tengo un recuerdo de mi madre, ya que la perdí cuando era muy pequeño. Desde ese momento estuve viajando en distintos barcos, formándome como cocinero, hasta que entré en el Baratie. Bueno, la verdad es que ni siquiera se si es real o lo soñé, pero lo recuerdo muy vividamente. Yo estaba en una habitación, acostado en mi cama. No debía de tener mas de cinco años. Una mujer con el pelo rubio, largo y lacio y los ojos azules entró en la habitación. Me miró con los ojos llorosos mientras tocaba mi frente, apartando de ella mi flequillo. Jamás he visto a alguien con una mirada tan emocionada. ''Adios, mi príncipe''. Esas fueron sus palabras tras besarme en la frente. Después no la volví a ver jamás.

- Es una historia preciosa. No tenía ni idea de que tenías esos sentimientos. Ya sabes, como siempre estás intentando ligar con chicas...

- Si, Vivi-chan. Pero cada una es especial para mi. Por ejemplo, tu eres mi princesa.- dijo mientras la miraba tiernamente a los ojos.

- No hay duda de que tu sabes como ganarte a una mujer – dijo ella mientras se levantaba - ¡Buenas noches, Sanji! Me has alegrado una noche que pensé que sería triste.

Dicho esto le dió un beso en la mejilla al rubio, que se quedó catatónico y en estado de shock en ese mismo sitio.

La princesa volvió a su tienda de campaña, que compartía con Nami y con Matsuge, el camello. La mujer tenía una extraña costumbre, pues cada noche pensaba en su día, en todo lo que había pasado. Su vida había cambiado por completo en aquellos últimos meses. Una princesa como ella, tan acostumbrada al castillo, a las fiestas y a la vida tranquila había comenzado a conocer el mundo tal y como era. Se había unido a una banda de criminales, poniendo en riesgo su propia vida, para destapar el fondo de una enorme trama de mentiras. Había aprendido a defenderse y había aprendido a vivir bajo otra identidad, para no ser reconocida jamás. Había dicho adiós a los lujos del palacio y adoptado una vida de pirata que, a decir verdad, estaba empezando a gustarle.

Había conocido a Luffy y a toda su banda, que poco a poco se habían convertido en personas sumamente importantes en su vida. Había compartido con ellos todo el dolor que sentía, y había recibido consuelo. Cada uno de ellos era un amigo, habían formado una alianza tan fuerte que ni el paso del tiempo podría con ella.

Estaba experimentando el miedo, miedo de verdad, por primera vez en su vida. Recordó como cuando era pequeña temblaba en lo más alto de un tejado, mientras Khoza, siempre tan valiente, le decía que saltara porque no era tanta altura. Se rió, recordando el miedo que sentía en aquel momento. Ahora si tenía miedo, continuamente. Miedo por su padre, por su familia, por su país. Y miedo por ella misma, estaba poniendo su vida en peligro diariamente.

Antes de quedarse completamente dormida algo vino a su cabeza. Era, ni mas ni menos, que la imagen de un muchacho rubio con un traje negro mientras le contaba anécdotas de su infancia. Una preciosa sonrisa adornó la cara de la princesa antes de dormir. Sanji la hacía sentir feliz.

Espero que os haya gustado, dejad vuestros reviews.

P.D. Tardaré poco en subir el siguiente capítulo porque ya lo tengo escrito ;)


	2. Protección

Buenas amigos, ahí va el segundo capítulo de esta serie de historias. Espero que os guste.

P.D. Para todos los fans de One Piece que quieran rolear, hablar o simplemente conocer otra gente fan de este gran anime se ha creado un foro, del que yo ya soy parte: forum/Foro-One-Piece-Grand-Line/171119/.

**PROTECCIÓN (Sanji & Vivi)**

PROTECCIÓN

Aquella era la última noche de los Mugiwaras en Arabasta. Entre celebraciones y festines todos los integrantes del barco estaban disfrutando de un buen momento antes de la partida del barco. Sabían, o al menos lo podían suponer, que Vivi no se iría con ellos. Era una princesa, y debía cuidar de su pueblo. Sin embargo aún guardaban una pequeña esperanza de volver a verla subida al Going Merry. Por esa razón nadie habló de ese tema aquella noche. Se habló de comida, de bebida, de aventuras, de sueños y de amistad. Pero nadie le preguntó a Vivi si había tomado ya aquella importante decisión.

A decir verdad ella era quien peor lo estaba pasando. Aunque estaba en una fiesta en honor a los salvadores de su pueblo, no podía evitar soñar sobre su futuro. Se imaginaba en el barco, acompañada de sus amigos, surcando los mares y viviendo increíbles aventuras. Pero, y si fuera así ¿Que pasaría con su pueblo? ¿Quién se quedaría ayudando a reconstruír su país? No podía dejar de recordar a todas sus gentes llorando de felicidad bajo las primeras lluvias en mucho tiempo. Su sueño estaba a punto de cumplirse, pero tenía que quedarse allí para verlo. La princesa salió del castillo para dar un paseo y aclararse las ideas.

Mientras tanto el rubio cocinero, que había escogido un traje azul marino con una corbata beige para su despedida, estaba sentado en las escaleras observando la luna y fumándose un cigarro. Entonces la vio salir. La preciosa muchacha con el pelo azul que le había dejado sin aliento. Con su preciosa melena al viento, su vestido blanco y dorado y una bella cinta a juego que adornaba su cabello y frente, casi parecía un ángel caído del cielo.

- Eh, Vivi-chan – gritó el cocinero.

- Sanji. ¿Porque no dejas de hacerte el interesante con el cigarro y me acompañas a dar un paseo? - dijo ella.

Los dos algo cohibidos decidieron pasear por los alrededores del castillo. El jardín era un precioso lugar lleno de árboles y arbustos. Aunque estaban algo secos resistían el daño del sol, e incluso alguno podía mostrar sus bellas flores. Había también una serie de cabañas de madera, recubiertas con hiedra verde artificial que crecía a su alrededor. En una esquina un laberinto de arbustos verdes encrucijados rodeaba una estatua de un príncipe antaño famoso. Un estanque, vacío hasta hace poco, decoraba el centro del paisaje, reflejando la luz de la luna llena en sus aguas.

Nadie hablaba esa noche. Se hubiese podido oír el canto de los grillos, de no ser porque el barullo de la fiesta que dentro se celebraba lo impedía.

- ¿No tienes frío? ¿Quieres mi chaqueta? - preguntó el cocinero.

- No, estoy bien, muchas gracias. Sanji, ¿Porqué eres siempre tan caballeroso?

- Es mi deber ¿Y tu porqué haces siempre tantas preguntas, Vivi-chan?

- Soy una persona curiosa – dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

- Bien. ¿Hay alguna otra pregunta que quieras hacerme?

- Ui si. Cientos. No me daría tiempo a hacértelas todas.

- Yo contestaría a todas ellas. Aunque si dices que no tienes tiempo... escoge bien la pregunta.

La princesa se mantuvo un rato callada, en silencio. Trataba de pensar en la pregunta mas adecuada que hacerle al cocinero. Y era una cuestión complicada, era un hombre tan misterioso... Ella tenía una enorme duda que corría por su cabeza, acerca de los sentimientos del muchacho. Jamás lo hubiese dicho en voz alta, pero aquella era la última noche que lo vería, y sentía miedo de perderlo. De ser otra mas en su lista de bellas mujeres.

- ¿Qué sientes por mi?

La pregunta dejó en shock a Sanji. Era la primera vez que una mujer se paraba a preguntarle cuales eran sus sentimientos. A pesar de que el los mostrará tan continuamente, alguien quería que se los dijese. Y no era cualquier alguien. Era Vivi-chan, era su princesa. Aquella que le había robado el corazón con conversaciones hasta altas horas de la noche y muchas horas de cocina.

- ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? Yo te quiero Vivi. Siento que eres la única persona en el mundo con la que puedo hablar sobre todo. Y siento que si mañana te pierdo no volveré a ser el mismo.

- Sanji. Creo que exageras tus sentimientos hacia mi. Yo no noto ninguna diferencia en como nos tratas a mi y a Nami.

- Bueno, es que ambas sois importantes para mi. Mi corazón tiene lugar para todas vosotras.

- Lástima. Yo necesito a alguien que me entregue por completo su corazón.- dijo Vivi mientras se iba.

El muchacho rubio sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Había recibido miles de rechazos por parte de miles de mujeres, pero jamás le habían roto el corazón de aquella manera. No podía terminarse así. No con ella.

- Vivi-chan, espera. - dijo mientras la cogía de la mano. - Visto lo visto, mis promesas no valen nada. Prometí que te protegería y te he fallado. No solo te he visto llorar por el dolor de tu pueblo, sino que acabo de herir tus sentimientos. Pero espero que aún confíes en el valor de mis promesas.

La muchacha, que le miraba con cierta ira, comenzó a comprender que aquello iba en serio al mirarle a los ojos. El jóven rubio agarró a la princesa con fuerza y se sentaron frente al lago.

- Sé que necesitas a alguien que te ame a ti y únicamente a ti. Y yo sé que puedo hacerlo. Lo sé porque no puedo verte sufrir. Porque si miro tus ojos no quiero imaginarme contemplando los de ninguna otra mujer. Porque si hablo contigo sé que tengo todo lo que necesito para ser feliz. Porque si te toco – dijo mientras acariciaba su piel – siento que no necesito a nadie mas a quien tocar.

- Recuerda, Mr. Prince, que yo también te hice una promesa. - dijo ella.

- Nos volveremos a ver cuando ambos hallamos cumplido nuestros sueños. Así que mañana no vendrás con nosotros, princesa.- dijo Sanji dándose cuenta por fin de la realidad - Lo sé, tu sueño está aquí.- dijo señalando la tierra.

- Así es. Y el tuyo está allí. - respondió ella señalando el mar. - Te propongo una cosa, Mr. Prince. Cuando volvamos a vernos, si tu no te has enamorado y yo tampoco lo he hecho volveremos aquí, a este lugar. Y retomaremos esta charla.

- Estaré esperando ese momento, Vivi-chan.

La princesa se dió la vuelta y comenzó a andar hacia su habitación. El corazón le latía a mil por hora. ¿Sería eso el amor? Aquello de lo que tantas veces había oído hablar pero nunca había sentido. El muchacho rubio le impedía pensar con claridad, le nublaba la mente. Odiaba ese extraño carácter de darlo todo por las mujeres. Sin embargo era parte de su esencia, de su encanto. Su caballerosidad no tenía límites, al igual que su sentido del honor. Siempre olía a tabaco, pero era agradable, sobre todo cuando te pasabas unas cuantas horas a su lado, conseguía que el olor fuera adictivo. Todo en ese hombre podía ser adictivo. Aquello no podía terminar así. La princesa, sin pensarlo en realidad, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar a paso rápido hacia el cocinero. Cuando estuvo a su lado le agarró de la corbata y tiró hacia ella, acercando así su cuello y su cara. Y sin siquiera haberlo decidido le besó en los labios. Ese beso, tan fuerte, tan inesperado y tan deseado; por fin había llegado. El rubio, que se mostró sorprendido al principio pronto empezó a acostumbrarse a la suavidad de los labios de la muchacha. Correspondió ese beso, tan dulcemente como se merecía, y agarró a la princesa, envolviéndola en un fuerte abrazo del que jamás se quiso deshacer. Al separar sus labios ambos se miraron tímidamente.

- ¿Cómo quieres que me vaya ahora, princesa? - preguntó el cocinero.

- Recuerda nuestra promesa. Nos volveremos a ver. Y te estaré esperando, Mr. Prince.

A la mañana siguiente hubo una dura despedida, en la que Vivi dio un precioso discurso. Sabía que la banda de los Mugiwara no la olvidaría, pero aún así se lo preguntó en alta voz. Un vínculo tan fuerte como la amistad que los unía no iba a olvidarse sin mas. Por eso ella también era una nakama. Y sabía que volverían. La princesa echó una última mirada al barco, donde le enseñaban el símbolo de sus muñecas que les había unido en los momentos más difíciles. Antes de que el barco desapareciera en el mar, el cocinero y la princesa se miraron. Ambos sabían que no sería la última mirada, ambos sabían que habría mas besos y mas charlas nocturnas. Cuando el cumpliera su sueño, claro está.

Bueno, aquí termina la historia... ¡Por ahora! El siguiente capítulo sera un ZoRo, así que espero vuestros reviews! :)


	3. Prometidos

Como vereis he cambiado un poco la descripción del fanfic. Eso es porque el fanfic en si ha cambiado, o al menos la idea previa que tenía sobre el.

Sé lo que os había prometido, un ZoRo. Pero me ha pasado algo muy curioso con esta historia, que en principio iba a ser una serie de historias breves sobre diferentes personajes de One Piece. Ha tomado vida propia y se ha convertido en un fanfic sobre Sanji y Vivi. Cada vez que empezaba a escribir se me venían mas ideas a la cabeza, hasta que se ha formado una historia por si sola. Así que, esos capítulos que tenía preparados sobre otros personajes los subiré en otro fic. Este será sobre Sanji y Vivi, y posiblemente meta algo de LuNa mas adelante, cuando haya avanzado un poco.

**Disclaimer:** Oda es el creador de One Piece, y no yo.

**PROMETIDOS**

Habían pasado 10 años desde la última vez que Sanji y Vivi se habían visto por última vez. El cocinero por fin había cumplido su sueño y había encontrado el All Blue. La emoción embargaba todo su cuerpo tan solo con imaginarse lo que le podría contar a Zeff sobre aquel maravilloso lugar donde habitaban peces de todos los mares. Sin embargo no era hacia el Baratie a donde se dirigía el barco que había cogido en una isla del East Blue. Aquel barco de mercancías, en el que el había aceptado trabajar de cocinero para partir, ponía rumbo a Arabasta. El archiconocido Sanji Pierna Negra había decidido tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones cuando Luffy, el rey de los piratas, había conseguido su nuevo título. Y lo tenía claro desde el primer momento. Las vacaciones serían el mejor momento para cumplir aquella promesa hecha añicos hace años al separarse. Aún recordaba felizmente la noche en que ella, cogiéndolo desprevenido, le besó.

No muy lejos de allí, una princesa con el pelo azulado, leía el periódico. Era otra costumbre que había cogido en la época que viajó con los Mugiwaras, cuando tenía que estar constantemente informada sobre su país. Desde entonces leía el periódico cada mañana, acompañado de un café con leche, antes de comenzar su jornada de trabajo. Y por ello sabía perfectamente que Luffy había, finalmente, cumplido su sueño. Se había enterado de todo mediante el periódico y desde entonces esperaba la visita de sus inestimables amigos. Tenía noticias importantes que darles.

El bajel en el que Sanji viajaba desembarcó en el puerto de Albarna. El cocinero se despidió de toda la tripulación, cogió su mochila, y puso rumbo al palacio donde estaría esperando su princesa. Si era sincero, había pensado en otras mujeres durante su viaje. Las sirenas le robaron el corazón, Violet le había hecho soñar a lo grande, y Nami y Robin siempre habían estado a su lado... Sin embargo jamás se había podido olvidar del dolor que sintió cuando hizo daño a su princesa. Y de todos los extraños y nuevos sentimientos que recorrieron su cuerpo ante el contacto de sus labios. Incluso alguna noche había vuelto a salir, esperando encontrarla sola en el barco preparada para hablar, como solían hacer ellos dos. Al llegar al palacio contempló su inmensidad. Tragó saliva antes de hablar con uno de los soldados para solicitar la presencia de Vivi. ¿Iba a cometer una estupidez? Posiblemente. No sabía si Vivi le había estado esperando, podría haber rehecho su vida. Sin embargo tenía una pequeña esperanza de que aún quisiera retomar aquella conversación. Además, el era un caballero, y era incapaz de romper una promesa.

- Princesa? - dijo el cocinero rubio al entrar al castillo, con cierto temblor en la voz.

- ¡Sanji! - respondió ella pletórica de alegría. La muchacha se abalanzó sobre el en busca de un abrazo - ¡Cuánto tiempo! Te he echado mucho de menos. ¿Donde están los demás?

- Bueno... he venido yo solo, el resto vendrán mas tarde. Yo no he podido esperar. Tenía una promesa que cumplir.- dijo guiñándole un ojo a la princesa.

- ¿Te apetece dar un paseo por el jardín?

- Por supuesto.

Cuando salieron al pasillo Sanji y Vivi pasearon de nuevo, como 10 años atrás. El panorama había cambiado mucho. Los tristes árboles que antes crecían con desgana ahora parecían querer tocar el cielo. Eran tan altos que Sanji no lograba ver su final. A los arbustos le habían crecido preciosas flores y el laberinto ahora se había convertido en una plaza de juegos para los niños de la ciudad, con la estutua en el medio. Lo único que no había cambiado era el estanque. Aunque ambos tenían mil cosas que contarse ninguno de los dos pudo hablar. En su lugar Sanji se limitó a coger a Vivi de la mano mientras paseaban. La princesa se enrojeció levemente ante aquello, pero no retiró la mano. En su lugar miró a Sanji con una sonrisa.

- No sabes como deseaba volver a verte sonreír Vivi-chan.

- ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? - preguntó curiosa la princesa.

- No sabes como echaba de menos tus preguntas. - dijo Sanji. Tras esto se puso a bailar a su alrededor de la felicidad que sentía. La princesa se rió como años atrás, cuando el estaba a su lado. A pesar de que habían pasado 10 años parecían los mismos.

- Entonces, ¿Cumpliste tu sueño Sanji? ¿Existe de verdad el All Blue?

- Oh, por supuesto. Nunca lo dudé. Y lo mas interesante es que existe una enorme variedad de peces que he llegado a pescar peces totalmente nuevos que jamás hubiese conocido. Veo que tu sigues cumpliendo el tuyo. El país ha avanzado mucho.

- Si, día a día estoy trabajando duro mientras cumplo mi sueño. Por desgracia mi padre nos abandonó hace un año, dejando un vacío enorme en nuestro país.

El rubio notó un deje triste en el tono de su voz.

- Lo siento de verdad, Vivi – dijo Sanji al enterarse por primera vez de la noticia – Nefertari Cobra era un hombre admirable que dedicó toda su vida a este país.

- Lo era. - dijo ella aún con cierto dolor en el corazón.

La pareja se sentó en el bordillo del estanque. Sus pies colgaban y casi podían tocar el agua.

- Hay algo que llevo años preguntándome – dijo el rubio. - Ya sé que tienes todo el derecho del mundo a rehacer tu vida, al fin y al cabo ha sido mucho tiempo. Pero yo he estado pensando en ti todo este tiempo, Vivi-chan. En nosotros. Todas las noches, antes de acostarme, pensaba en ti, en que estarías haciendo; en si tu también, quizás, estarías pensando en mi.

- Sanji. He deseado durante estos 10 años volver a verte. No hay día en que no piense en ti y en aquel tiempo que pasamos juntos. Nunca he dejado de tener sentimientos hacia ti...

- Eso es fantástico, princesa.

- Déjame terminar Sanji, por favor. Yo nunca he dejado de pensar en aquella noche cuando cometí la mayor locura que recuerdo. Y llevo años deseando tener esta conversación contigo. Sin embargo... una princesa tiene sus deberes. - dijo ella con cierto aire de tristeza. - Al morir mi padre yo heredé el trono, sin embargo no podía tomar posesión de mis poderes a menos que estuviese casada con un hombre. Hubo muchos problemas porque el hermano de mi padre quiso arrebatarme el trono al no querer desposarme. Quise... que vinieras... pero no podía pedírtelo. Eres un alma libre y tenías que cumplir tu sueño.

La princesa empezó a sollozar. Sabía que debía tener esta conversación tarde o temprano. Y sabía que no sería fácil. Sin embargo nunca imaginó que le dolería tanto.

- ¿Quién fue? - preguntó Sanji. - ¿Quién es tu marido, Vivi-chan?

- Aún no nos hemos casado. Tan solo estamos prometidos.

- ¿Quién es?

- Decidí que lo más inteligente sería casarme con Khoza. El es un fiel amigo mio y se ofreció cuando descubrió mi problema. Además tiene mucha aceptación por parte del pueblo, tiene mucha popularidad.

- ¿Le amas? - preguntó Sanji un tanto contrariado.

Vivi tardó un rato en responder, pues tuvo que pensar un tiempo cuales eran sus sentimientos hacia Khoza. Ese momento de duda fue lo que hizo que Sanji se derrumbara. Llevaba 10 años esperando para volver a verla y decirle que la amaba y que estaba dispuesto a pasar el resto de su vida con ella. Pero estaba prometida, y además enamorada.

- Sanji, quiero que sepas que no he dejado de pensar en ti. Aún te quiero.

Aquello alivió un poco a Sanji.

- Vivi-chan. Entiendo que te encuentras en un momento muy difícil de tu vida. No quiero ser una enorme molestia. Así que, me iré, como buen caballero que soy.

- Has cambiado mucho en estos 10 años, Sanji.

- ¿Porqué dices eso?

- Antes no te hubieses rendido... El Sanji que conocí luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por mi. Y me hacía promesas a largo plazo, pero se esforzaba por cumplirlas. No voy a ser egoísta, así que no te pediré que te quedes. Pero creo que tras tanta espera no deberías rendirte.

Aquello dejó pensando a Sanji. Las palabras de Vivi eran tan ciertas que le dolían en el alma. Sin embargo el solo quería lo mejor para la princesa, verla feliz. Y puede que consiguiera ser feliz junto a Khoza.

- Princesa. Yo solo quiero que seas feliz.

- Yo soy feliz a tu lado.- dijo ella mientras acariciaba la cara del muchacho rubio.

La princesa y el cocinero se miraron a los ojos. Se sintieron como aquella noche, 10 años atrás. Los sentimientos resurgían, avivando las llamas del amor de la joven pareja. En aquel momento no importaba nada. Ni el tiempo, ni Khoza, ni siquiera el reino. En ese momento se dieron cuenta de que la espera había valido la pena y de que se amaban, tanto como la primera noche que pasaron juntos. Esta vez fue Sanji quien tomó la iniciativa. Cogió a la princesa por la barbilla, acercándose a ella. Sus finos labios, con los que tantas veces había soñado, estaban por fin a su alcance. Ella simplemente se dejó llevar entre aquella marea de sentimientos reencontrados. Su beso fue dulce y tierno, con cientos de sentimientos que habían sido reprimidos durante años. La pasión fue surgiendo a medida que se besaban, y pronto pasaron a ser desesperadas bocanadas de aire, en medio de pasionales búsquedas de labios ajenos. Se deseaban tanto el uno al otro que dolía imaginarse la separación que habían tenido que soportar. Sanji tocó su cabello, pasando sus dedos entre su fino pelo tan suave y lacio como siempre. Había echado en falta todo de ella. Sus sonrisas, su pelo, su caricias en la noche, sus ojos que brillaban, sus palabras colándose entre sus labios para decirle te quiero, sus abrazos cargados de sentimientos, su dulzura siempre tan latente, su cariño a todo y a todos. Y ella, que jamás pudo imaginarse una vida sin el, lloró por la emoción de volver a saber lo que era amar de verdad. Porque echaba de menos al pirata que la había salvado de perder la esperanza en el resurgimiento de su pueblo. Su sonrisa, siempre tan complaciente. Sus atenciones, la capacidad de mirar en su interior para sacar sin duda lo mejor de ella, su ojos azules y misteriosos, sus promesas incumplidas, esa atención a los detalles mas insignificantes, su aliento a tabaco tan adictivo, sus chaquetas elegantes, sus camisas de colores.

Sus labios no se separaron hasta que ambos necesitaron coger una buena bocanada de aire. Entonces fue cuando se dieron cuenta de que alguien los miraba desde el balcón. Khoza, con auténtico dolor y resentimiento no podía apartar de ellos la mirada.


	4. Problemas en la corte

Un grupo de muchachos se encontraban en la cubierta del barco más famoso de todo Grand Line. La tripulación de Luffy Sombrero de Paja, conocido ahora como el Rey de los Piratas se encontraba entretenida en sus labores. A falta de Sanji, Robin se encontraba en la cocina preparando algo de comer para sus nakamas, aunque habían hecho turnos para hacer las comidas. Por otro lado, Nami esperaba impaciente el periódico para leer las noticias del día. Mientras tanto Usopp, Luffy y Chopper jugaban en cubierta al escondite mientras Brook contaba hasta 100. Zoro se estaba echando una buena siesta en cubierta y Franky oteaba el mar desde el timón.

El pájaro que la navegante esperaba llegó con un periódico, pero además traía también una carta y un pequeño sobre beige. Nami abrió primero éste.

_Para: Mugiwara no Luffy y toda su tripulación._

_Están cordialmente invitados al enlace de:_

_Nefertari Vivi _

_Khoza Shiump_

_Que se celebrará el próximo 23 de Septiembre en el Palacio Real de Arabasta._

Nami se quedó sorprendida y llamó a toda la tripulación. En menos de cinco minutos todos se encontraban en la cocina mientras Robin seguía cocinando.

- Chicos, me ha llegado esta invitación de Vivi, junto con una carta. Me gustaría leerla para todos.- dijo Nami

- ¡Que bien, noticias de Vivi!- dijo Luffy

- ¿Esa es la princesa de Arabasta de la que os hicisteis amigos, no Luffy-san?- preguntó Brook.

- Bueno, todos atentos, que es una noticia que os va a dejar sorprendidos.

_Queridos amigos:_

_Tengo dos noticias, una buena y una mala. Empezaré por la mala, porque siempre es mas dura de contar. Mi padre, Nefertari Cobra, ha muerto. Supongo que lo habréis leído en los periódicos. Hace un año murió en la cama, en compañía de sus amigos y familia más cercana. Fue un golpe muy duro, pero ahora todo el país debe ser fuerte para seguir adelante sin el. Ha sido especialmente duro para mi, que estaba muy unida a el. Esta situación me ha llevado a heredar el trono, pero existe una ley en mi país que prohibe que reine una mujer sino está casada. He tratado de luchar contra ella, pero al ser únicamente la regente no he podido cambiarla._

_Por ello he decidido comprometerme. Me casaré dentro de unas semanas, para agilizar el proceso de heredación. Me casaré con Khoza, que además de ser mi mejor amigo es una persona a la que le he cogido un enorme cariño, y se que me cuidará muy bien._

_Espero poder veros el día de mi boda a todos vosotros allí, y que me presentéis a esas personas de la tripulación que aún no conozco. Sigo extrañada porque halláis zarpado con Miss All Sunday, y me gustaría hablar sobre eso cuando volváis. Y tranquilos, no entrará ni un solo Marine a Arabasta el día de mi boda, mi guardia se encargará de eso._

_Un saludo Luffy, Nami, Chopper, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji y el resto de la tripulación._

_Nefertari Vivi, regente de Arabasta_

La sorpresa en el grupo fue unánime. Durante un buen rato lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de las olas del mar chocando contra el barco.

- Nami. ¡Pon rumbo a Arabasta! - dijo Luffy

- ¿Pero tu estás loco? No nos podemos permitir ir a esa boda. Es un acontecimiento público muy importante, estoy segura de que los Marines saben que vamos a ir a esa boda. Nos encontraremos con cientos de barcos de la armada.

- Pues yo quiero ir. Y soy el capitán así que he decidido que iremos.

Nami pegó un golpe seco en su cabeza dejando un coscorrón.

- Nami, yo también quiero ir a la boda de Vivi. Es un honor que nos haya invitado. -dijo Chopper.

- ¡Yo quiero conocer a esa Superprincess! - siguió Franky

- Es una pena que el cocinero se haya marchado. Estoy seguro de que le encantaría esta noticia – dijo Zoro riéndose mientras se imaginaba la reacción de Sanji.

Ante la avalancha de insistencias Nami tuvo que darse por vencida. A pesar de que Luffy había cumplido su sueño, y ella el suyo, todo seguía como siempre. Aún tenían una serie de cosas de las que encargarse, llevar a Brook a ver a Laboon, devolver a Usopp a su pueblo... Pero todo eso podía esperar. En el fondo ella también se moría de ganas de volver a ver a su antaño nakama. Cuando todos acabaron de comer Robin se acercó a Nami.

- Oi, yo no se si es una buena idea que vaya a esa fiesta... Nadie en ese país me tiene demasiado cariño...

Nami también había pensando en ello.

- ¿Porque no te quedas en el barco, preparada para zarpar? Si hay algún problema te haré una señal y nos marcharemos corriendo.

- Navegante, eres demasiado precavida. Os ha invitado a una boda, es vuestra amiga y os ha asegurado que nada raro pasará. Aún así me quedaré en el barco. Estaré mucho mas cómoda aquí. Discúlpate ante la princesa de mi parte. - dijo la morena mientras se marchaba.

Tras marcharse Robin, Luffy apareció para acompañar a la pelirroja. Parecían estar decididos a no dejarle un momento de tranquilidad para pensar.

- Nami, Brook ya ha puesto rumbo a Arabasta.

- Ya lo se.

- Aún tenemos un Log Pose que nos lleva hasta allí.

- Eso también lo se.

- ¿Estás enfadada? ¿Furiosa? ¿Molesta?

Nami respondió a aquella pregunta con un suspiro. Claro que estaba molesta. El viaje era muy peligroso, y desde que Luffy se había convertido en el Rey de los Piratas no habían tenido un segundo de paz. En la última disputa su capitán había salido seriamente herido, y eso la había vuelto mucho mas precavida. Estaba preocupada por el, pero jamás sería capaz de admitirlo.

- ¡Ya se lo que te pasa! Tu estás preocupada.

Los ojos de Nami se volvieron rápidamente para mirarle. ¿Cómo había podido leerle el pensamiento?

- Nami, no voy a dejar que te pase nada. Eres mi navegante.

- ¡Estúpido! - gritó ella mientras le pegaba una patada. - No estoy preocupada por mi.

Luffy se quedó mirando a su nakama. ¿Desde cuando se preocupada Nami por alguien mas que por ella? ¿Quién sería esa persona que tanto le preocupaba? Finalmente la navegante se marchó a su habitación dejando solo al pensativo capitán.

Desde lejos Zoro observaba a sus dos nakamas en cubierta. Suponía, desde hacía tiempo, que había una atracción mutua, pero ninguno daba el paso. Nami era muy arrogante para hacerlo, y Luffy... bueno era Luffy. Probablemente no sabía que quería decir la palabra amor, pero sin duda sentía algo hacia aquella muchacha de pelo naranja y ojos color caramelo. Volvió a cerrar los ojos e intentó dormirse. Desde luego no era asunto suyo. Cuando despertó unos ojos color turquesa lo miraban a su lado.

- Buenos días, espadachín. Parece que te has despertado.

- ¿Estaba dormido?

- Llevas 3 horas durmiendo.

- ¿Sólo? - dijo mientras bostezaba.

- Antes de que te vuelvas a dormir hemos de hablar.

- No me molestes a menos que sea algo importante, mujer.

- Es sobre Luffy y Nami.

- ¿Qué les pasa?

- Creo que lo sabes tan bien como yo.

- ¿Y porqué se supone que me debería importar?

- Bueno... Son nakamas. ¿No desearías verlos felices?

- Ellos ya son felices, han cumplido sus sueños.

- Si, y también Usopp. Y eso no impide que esté deseando llegar a su pueblo natal. ¿Porqué será?

- No es cosa nuestra, Robin. Deja que las cosas sigan su ritmo – dijo el espadachín dando por zanjada la conversación.

Robin se marchó. Aunque estaba de acuerdo en que no era asunto suyo, deseaba ver a su amiga y a su capitán felices el uno con el otro. En su cabeza comenzó a surgir un plan para ayudar a sus amigos a expresar sus sentimientos. Pero necesitaría la ayuda de alguien.

Mientras tanto, en Arabasta, el cocinero disfrutaba de una cena en palacio. Si es que a aquello se lo podía llamar disfrutar. Viva, Khoza, Carou, Chaka y Pell le acompañaban. La princesa le había permitido la estancia en palacio hasta el día de la boda, a pesar de las negativas de su futuro marido. Las únicas palabras que habían intercambiado eran sutiles comentarios ácidos que no conseguían disminuir la tensión en el ambiente. Sanji se sentía estúpido estando allí. Notaba que su presencia era disruptiva y continuamente se sentía observado por Khoza. Sin embargo había decidido quedarse en palacio para complacer a su princesa y poder pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella.

- Oye Sanji, háblame de tus nuevos nakamas. ¿Cómo son?

- Cada cual es mas raro que el anterior. Cuando dejamos Arabasta entró Robin-chwan.

- ¿Miss All Sunday?

- Si, ella. Bueno fue un poco extraño tenerla en el barco al principio, pero Luffy le debía una. Además al final nos acostumbramos a ella, y descubrimos que era una gran persona.

- No quiero ser cruel Sanji, pero no me gustaría que viniera a mi boda. Pero bueno, lo hablaremos mas tarde. ¿Quien mas está en tu tripulación?

- Bueno, tenemos a Franky, un cyborg hentai. Y a Brook, un esqueleto con alma de músico. Somos una tripulación muy...

- Especial. - terminó ella.

Cuando terminaron la cena Sanji se retiró a su habitación y empezó a sacar sus cosas de la mochila. Mientras estaba allí dentro sintió que la puerta se abría. Khoza acababa de entrar, con cara de pocos amigos.

- Mira, cocinero. Que sepas que si estás aquí no es gracias a mi desde luego. Vivi ha insistido mucho para que te quedaras, pero por mi estarías en cualquier motel de mala muerte.

- Vaya, ¿Así es como tratas a los héroes de tu país?

- No me vengas con historias del pasado. Vivi y yo hemos estado levantando este país durante estos últimos 10 años sin vuestra ayuda. Además, no pretenderás venir aquí, robarme a mi mujer y que aún encima te de las gracias por todo lo que has hecho. Yo a ti no te debo nada.

- Mira, vamos a hacer esto de la manera mas respetable posible. No nos aguantamos porque ambos amamos a la misma mujer. No conviertas esto en un campo de minas. Al fin y al cabo tu te vas a casar con ella. Yo tan solo soy un amigo.

- ¿Ah si? ¡Entonces explícame porqué os besabais en el jardín esta mañana!

- Como bien te he dicho, estoy enamorado de ella. Esa es mi razón. Deberías hablar con ella si quieres saber la suya.

Khoza se marchó dejando tras de si el sonido de un portazo. Sanji siguió deshaciendo su maleta mientras pensaba en toda aquella locura. La conversación con Khoza, el beso de su princesa... Y las semanas que le quedaban en aquel palacio. Decidió que tenía que salir a fumar.

Mientras tanto en el otro lado del palacio Vivi trataba de poner en orden sus pensamientos al ritmo de una preciosa balada tocada a piano. Ella también estaba preocupada por su futuro. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas correr al lado de Sanji, tirarse a sus brazos y envolverse de nuevo en sus besos. Pero ella misma sabía que en sus manos recaía toda la responsabilidad de su pueblo. No podía tirar por la borda tantos años de trabajo, de esfuerzo. No podía entregarle a su tío el mando del país, porque sabía que jamás velaría por el bien del pueblo. Y Khoza. ¿Qué pensaría el de todo esto? En estos casos no existe una decisión correcta, solo elecciones que de alguna manera serán altamente dolorosas y no dejarán a nadie satisfecho.

Interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la muchacha, Pell entró en su habitación. La princesa se sintió contrariada, pero no pudo negarle la entrada a un amigo fiel. Él se sentó a su lado en la cama y trató de averiguar sus pensamientos mirándola. Tenían una enorme complicidad, eran amigos desde hacía ya tiempo, y por eso se conocían el uno al otro. Desde la ausencia del padre de la princesa Pell, al igual que Chaka, se había vuelto muy protector con ella. Miraba con lupa todos sus movimientos, la aconsejaba continuamente y se interponía en su camino cuando iba a tomar una decisión equivocada. Aquello molestaba a Vivi. A pesar de que sabía que lo hacía por su propio bien y únicamente estaba preocupado por ella, no soportaba la presión. Ella no era perfecta, desde luego, pero todas las decisiones que tomaba eran para defender y cuidar a su pueblo. Estaba dispuesta a casarse con un hombre al que no sabía si amaba solo por seguir cuidando de sus gentes. Si eso no era muestra suficiente de su madurez, no sabía que otra cosa podía serlo.

- Princesa, el ambiente en el castillo está revolucionado desde que llegó este muchacho. Se que le tenéis en gran estima, pero a lo mejor debería...

- Ni se te ocurra sugerir que uno de los héroes que liberaron a mi pueblo duerma en la calle, Pell. El es mi amigo y no lo voy a permitir.

- Princesa, iba a sugerir que durmiese en la otra planta del castillo, con la guardia real, para minorizar los problemas. Estáis un poco nerviosa, deberíais descansar.

- Ahora mismo ya está instalado, aunque puede que tengas razón, Pell. Necesito dormir. Mañana me espera un largo día de compras y preparación para la boda.

- Buenas noches princesa.

- Que descanses, Pell.

Vivi se acostó en cama y apagó las luces. No se sentía con fuerzas para dar explicaciones a nadie, y sabía que Khoza querría hablar con ella cuando tuviera la mínima oportunidad. Por ello cerró los ojos y descansó en la oscuridad. Trató de olvidar todo, al menos durante unas cuantas horas. Le esperaba un día duro.


	5. Próxima parada: Arabasta

Mas de 3000 palabras... Cada vez se me hacen mas largos los capítulos... Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo. Y si me dejáis algún review y me decís que os parece la historia, pues mejor ^^ Muchas gracias por leerme.

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Eichiro Oda.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado 12 días desde la llegada de Sanji a la isla de Arabasta, pero al rubio le parecían dos largos meses. Las peleas con Khoza eran diarias y estresantes, a la mínima el joven solía saltar, aunque Sanji tampoco se quedaba callado. Únicamente cuando Vivi interrumpía dejaban de pelearse. El cocinero comenzaba a echar de menos al marimo, al menos sus discusiones las disfrutaba. Con Khoza era diferente, había odio en el ambiente. Sabía que, si la princesa se lo permitiera, habría iniciado una pelea. Tampoco era fácil la relación con el resto de la corte. Chaka y Pell, a pesar de ser agradables con el, lo veían como un elemento peligroso. Temían que la princesa abandonase todas sus responsabilidades para marcharse con el, dejando tirado a su pueblo. Incluso su mayor placer, la cocina, se le había arrebatado. En el palacio el servicio de catering era muy exigente y no dejaban pisar la cocina a nadie que no tuviera un título, cosa que un pirata jamás obtendría.<p>

Lo único que realmente le hacía feliz era Vivi, y los ratos que compartían cada noche en la oscuridad de su habitación. Cuando la oscura noche aparecía ella, a escondidas, se trasladaba a su cámara para hablar con el. No se habían vuelto a besar, y era algo que el respetaba, porque sabía que ella estaba en un momento muy difícil. En su lugar se pasaban las horas hablando, compartiendo sus experiencias de esos 10 años. Sanji le contó las aventuras que habían vivido en las diferentes islas por las que viajaron. A Vivi le encantó la isla del cielo, y el joven rubio se imaginó lo feliz que sería si algún día pudiera llevarla hasta allí. Ella también le contó los avances de su país, las carreteras nuevas, los sistemas de riego y la construcción de escuelas y hospitales. La isla avanzaba muy bien.

Por otro lado el Thousand Sunny se dirigía a máxima potencia hacia el puerto de Arabasta. Vivi les había asegurado que ningún barco marine entraría esos días en Albarna. Sin embargo antes de entrar en el puerto un enorme conjunto de barcos rodeaba las aguas de la ciudad. Luffy, Zoro y Usopp se lanzaron a la carga sin dudar contra los barcos enemigos, mientras Franky llevaba el timón. Robin guardó las espaldas de sus compañeros, vigilándolos con sus ojos y algún que otro 'clutch'. Nami y Chopper, muertos de miedo, corrían de un lado al otro del barco dando órdenes incomprensivas como: ''Huyamos por debajo del agua'' o ''¿Porqué no nos quedamos el pulpo volador? Ahora nos vendría bastante bien''. Brook bajó también, se había dirigido a otro de los barcos y había conseguido crear una ilusión en sus enemigos, dejándolos a todos dormidos. Finalmente, Franky lanzó un ''Cup de Burst'' y Luffy recogió a sus nakamas, dejando los barcos de la marina hechos añicos.

- Espero que la próxima vez me lo pongan más difícil – dijo Luffy.

Esa mañana Sanji, Vivi, Khoza y Carou habían bajado al puerto junto a un montón de guardias y gente del pueblo. Era un acontecimiento muy importante, y por ello gente de toda Arabasta había viajado hasta Albarna. Allí les esperaba un barco enorme, con un mascarón en forma de león. Tras ellos un enorme rastro de barcos rotos de la marina y otros que huían del puerto en busca de refuerzos. La banda de los Mugiwaras había llegado a Arabasta. El primero en desembarcar fue Luffy, seguido de Nami y Zoro. El resto fueron desembarcando poco a poco.

- ¡Vivi! - dijo el capitán mientras le daba un enorme abrazo – ¡Tenía tantas ganas de volver a verte!

- ¡Y yo a ti, Luffy!

- Sanji, ¿Tu que haces aquí? - dijo sorprendido

- Llegué unos días antes que vosotros. ¡No podía perderme la boda de Vivi!

Nami, con los ojos llorosos, corrió hacia su amiga y la encogió en un enorme abrazo.

- Dios mio, Vivi, no has cambiado nada.

- Pues tu has cambiado muchísimo Nami.

Poco a poco Vivi fue abrazando a sus nakamas, uno a uno. Aquel era un momento muy emotivo, toda la banda volvía a estar junta.

- Te presentaré a los nuevos – dijo Usopp. - Este de aquí es nuestro carpintero, Franky. Es un cyborg.

- ¡Encantado, princess! ¡Esta Superbarco que ves fue construido por mis amigos carpinteros de Water 7 y por mi!

Vivi lo saludó, evitando preguntar porque solo llevaba un tanga.

- Bien, y este es Brook. No te asustes, no es un fantasma, solo un usuario de una rara Akuma No mi.

- Si, Sanji me había hablado de el. Encantada.

- ¡Yohohoho! Que muchacha más bella. ¿Podría enseñarme sus panties?

Es músico recibió una patada en la cabeza de Nami y una mala mirada por parte de Khoza.

- ¿Ni siquiera puedes ser una persona normal con una princesa delante? - preguntó Nami. - Vivi perdónalo. Y por cierto, Robin me ha pedido que la disculpe ante ti. Ha preferido quedarse en el barco estos tres días que quedan hasta la boda.

- Lo entiendo perfectamente.- dijo la princesa.

Tras esto la muchacha condujo a todos sus invitados a palacio, donde habían habilitado unas cuantas habitaciones para ellos. De camino les presentó a Khoza a aquellos que no lo conocían. Al llegar a palacio tuvieron que repartir las habitaciones. Vivi les comentó que había en total 4 habitaciones. En una Sanji ya estaba instalado, pero había otra cama para otra persona. Todos los cuartos tenían camas dobles, así que debían dividirse de dos en dos. Nami puso una mueca extraña.

- Oye Vivi, la última vez que vine dormí contigo. ¿No podríamos volver a dormir juntas?¿O a lo mejor puedes encontrarme una habitación a mi sola?

- Esto no es un hotel, chica – contestó Khoza.

- Ya lo se, pero no me apetece dormir con ninguno de estos idiotas – respondió la pelirroja con mala cara.

- Bueno, yo propongo que cada uno coja a su compañero de habitación – dijo Franky.

Usopp cogió a Chopper en brazos, Franky se acercó a Zoro y Brook se trasladó al lado de Sanji. Nami se quedó sola, mirando a su alrededor. La única opción que le quedaba era compartir la habitación con el idiota de su capitán, quien se estaba urgando la nariz. ''Bueno, al menos serán camas separadas'' pensó Nami. Sin embargo estaba nerviosa al pensarlo. Una extraña sensación se formó en su barriga, mezcla de nervios y deseo.

Cada uno se trasladó a su habitación, y al terminar de deshacer sus maletas Brook, Usopp y Chopper se reunieron en la habitación de Franky y Zoro. El cyborg sacó un Den-Den Mushi.

- Hola Robin. ¿Estás ahí?

- Si Franky, te escucho.

- Bien, la operación ''Super Encuentro Amoroso Casual'' se ha puesto en marcha.

- Ya os dije que no la íbamos a llamar así.

Zoro, que escuchaba desde su cama, se extrañó.

- ¿De qué estáis hablando? - preguntó

- Robin ha tramado un plan para que Luffy y Nami por fin se digan lo que sienten el uno por el otro. - dijo Chopper.

- El plan consiste en dejarles el mayor tiempo posible solos y en la boda ponerles en una situación incómoda que les haga hablar, yohohoho! - siguió Brook.

- ¿Y os ha llamado a todos para hacerlo?

- En realidad me llamó a mi – dijo Franky levantando sus gafas de sol– estos no se como se enteraron.

- Yo os escuché en el barco – dijo Chopper.

- Yo escuché a Chopper hablándolo con Franky – dijo Brook.

- Yo me acabo de enterar – dijo Usopp

Aquello incomodó a Zoro. Era verdad, el había pasado del plan cuando se lo ofreció, pero no esperaba que se lo fuera a proponer a Franky. Si lo hubiese sabido quizás habría aceptado.

A la noche hubo un gran banquete al que todos estuvieron invitados.

- ¿Qué tal llevas la boda, Vivi?¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Nami

- Estoy un poco nerviosa, pero es normal. Además estoy muy atareada, y se perfectamente que Khoza y los demás están cansados de venir a comprar conmigo. Durante estas dos últimas semanas no hemos parado ni un solo día, y aún nos faltan cosas. Mañana mismo tengo que ir a recoger mi vestido de novia a la modista.

- ¿Puedo acompañarte? Me haría mucha ilusión verte de blanco.

- Por supuesto, Nami, me encantaría.

- ¿Fa teneif padfino?- preguntó Luffy con un trozo de carne en la boca.

- Pues no. De hecho quería preguntarte a ti si querías serlo, Luffy. Al fin y al cabo eres un gran amigo y el pueblo te adora.

- ¡Fale! ¿Que tengo que hacef?

- ¿Tu para que te metes en follones cuando no sabes ni comer con la boca cerrada? - preguntó Nami. - Vivi, ¿Estás segura de que quieres que sea el padrino? Es la persona menos adecuada...

- ¡Por supuesto que si!

Sanji, que pasaba por allí, se acercó a las dos chicas que hablaban.

- Nami-swaaaan, Vivi-chaaaan, ¿Necesitais algo?

- Si, tráeme una servilleta – dijo Nami.

El muchacho rubio corrió a por un paquete y volvió con dos servilletas, una para cada chica. Vivi, que era consciente de que no se la había pedido, la conservó guardándola en el bolsillo. Cuando la cena se terminó cada uno volvió a su habitación. Luffy y Nami, quienes compartían cuarto, llegaron a la habitación juntos. Ella se sentó en la cama y el comenzó a desvestirse.

- ¡Eh, que haces! - gritó ella sonrojada

- Ponerme el pijama.

- Y no pensarás hacerlo aquí, delante mía. Vete al baño o algo.

Luffy obedeció y Nami aprovechó el momento para ponerse ella el suyo. Era un conjunto veraniego, un pantalón corto blanco y una camiseta de tiras color naranja con detalles blancos. En realidad no lo había escogido ella, sino Robin, pero le gustaba mucho. Cuando se estaba cambiando de camiseta Luffy salió del baño. Nami se tapó con las manos y se sonrojó incluso mas.

- ¡Oe, Luffy! ¡Al menos avisa que vas a salir! La convivencia contigo va a ser tan difícil...

- A mi me da igual que me veas en bolas, es a ti a quien le importa – dijo el muchacho de pelo negro.

- No, si aún encima va a ser culpa mía. ¿Quieres meterte en el baño mientras termino de vestirme?

- ¡Pero que mas te da, si ya te las he visto!

Nami le tiró un zapato a la cabeza.

- ¡Guarro! Al menos tápate los ojos.

De nuevo, Luffy obedeció. Ambos se metieron en sus respectivas camas. Nami apagó la luz. Estaba realmente nerviosa, pero no quería que se le notara.

- ¡Nami! ¿Mañana te vas a vestir de novia?

- No soy yo, es Vivi quien lo hará. Yo solo la acompaño.

- Pues que pena, porque estarías muy guapa – dijo el capitán – Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches – dijo Nami, con una sonrisa en la cara, oculta en las sombras de la habitación.

Vivi corrió a su habitación tras la cena. Una vez allí, la princesa cogió su servilleta y la abrió. Dentro había un mensaje escrito a bolígrafo con una preciosa y elegante caligrafía.

_12:00. Te espero esta noche en la puerta trasera del castillo. No tardes. Sanji._

Una enorme sonrisa surgió en la cara de Vivi. Parecía una adolescente enamorada, enviándose notitas y viéndose a escondidas. Pero aquello era emocionante, casi tanto como cuando viajaba con los Mugiwaras. Entonces entró Khoza a la habitación.

- Hola Vivi. Hace unos días que quería hablar contigo.

- Puedes contarme lo que quieras Khoza.

- Bueno, antes de nada quiero que sepas lo mucho que me importas. Eres, después de mi padre, la persona a la que mas quiero en este mundo. Y por eso yo no... no aguanto verte con ese cocinero. Se que suena egoísta, pero no creo que te haga ningún bien estar con el. Se que le quieres. Lo se por como le miras, como se te iluminan los ojos cuando hablas con el y esa complicidad. Pero no puedes irte con el. Tu debes quedarte conmigo, aquí en Arabasta, cuidando de la gente.

- ¿Crees que no lo sé? - respondió afectada - Khoza, estoy viviendo uno de los momentos más difíciles de mi vida, no hace falta que me digas algo que ya se. Y es mi deber quedarme aquí, mi padre me lo decía siempre. Ser princesa conlleva unas responsabilidades, y es algo que yo no escogí, pero con lo que tengo que vivir. Y si, eres muy egoísta pidiéndome que me quede. Si me caso contigo, si me quedo aquí, es porque quiero ver a mi pueblo prosperar.

- ¿Entonces no soy nada para ti? ¿Solo un pelele como otro cualquiera que te permitirá reinar? ¿Porqué no te casas con el, entonces? Ah, ya lo sé, ¡porque es un pirata! El no se preocupa por este lugar, solo se dedica a viajar por islas y robar botines.

- ¡No te permito que digas eso sobre el!¡Tu no lo conoces! El es bueno, ayudó a nuestro país a salir de un gran problema.

- ¡Eres tu la que no lo conoce! Eso fue hace 10 años. Tu y yo hemos estado aquí ayudando a nuestro pueblo a crecer. Mientras tanto el se dedicaba a viajar por el mundo, ¿Para qué? Para cumplir su sueño – dijo poniendo un énfasis irónico en esa última palabra. - El es el egoísta, Vivi, ¿No lo ves? Se preocupó por si mismo, en lugar de quedarse aquí. Si de verdad te amaba, es lo que debería haber hecho. El es incapaz de amar a una sola mujer, y lo sabes tan bien como yo.

- ¡TE EQUIVOCAS! - gritó Vivi mientras le daba un fuerte puñetazo en la cara.

Khoza sintió aquel golpe como una piedra que caía sobre su cara. El dolor físico no era grande, pero si el dolor emocional. Se tocó la cara para notar su golpe, que le había dejado marca. Vivi, con lágrimas en los ojos, salió corriendo de la habitación. Recorrió el pasillo sin mirar atrás, dejando solo en su habitación a su futuro marido. Pasó por delante de muchas habitaciones, cuartos y servicios, hasta llegar al final del pasillo. Allí abrió la puerta y entró en una habitación algo oscurecida por la noche. Corrió hasta el fondo de la misma y abrió una puerta que la llevó afuera. Era la puerta trasera del castillo. Sanji estaba esperándola, con un pitillo en la mano. Cuando la vio salir, llorando, asustada y con un vestido bastante liviano, no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Su primera reacción fue quitarse la chaqueta y ponérsela. Después abrazó todo su cuerpo, levantando su mentón para verle la cara llorosa. La princesa no podía dejar de sollozar y temblar. Su cuerpo, delgado y pequeño, no respondía a ninguna acción lógica, simplemente hacía lo que ella sentía.

- ¿Qué te pasa, princesa? - pregunto él.

- He... he sido yo. - respondió ella sollozando.

- No, Tranquila. - dijo mientras quitaba sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

- Sanji, esto me supera... No puedo seguir así...

- Oye, ¿Te acuerdas de aquella promesa? ¿Cuando te dije que solo te volvería a ver llorar de felicidad? Ya la he vuelto a romper, lo siento.

La joven sonrió levemente. Le había hecho recordar una noche muy especial.

- Ese día me di cuenta de que me hacías muy feliz. - dijo ella tranquilizándose un poco.

- Yo lo supe desde siempre, Vivi-chan. - dijo cantando el rubio.

El le apartó el pelo de la cara, y le besó en la frente. Vivi le explicó a Sanji la discusión que había tenido con Khoza.

- Maldito capullo. Vivi, no puedo aceptar que te cases con alguien a quien no amas. El solo conseguirá hacerte infeliz.

- Sanji, no hay otra opción. Mi pueblo depende de mi, y solo si me caso puedo reinar.

- ¿Eso crees? ¿Que si tu te vas tu pueblo no sobrevivirá? Mira Vivi, no quiero interferir en tus sueños, pero he viajado por todo el mundo en estos diez años. He visto países gobernados por reyes, por el gobierno, países gobernados por dioses... Y muy pocos eran felices. Sin embargo también he visto países donde la ley la ponían los propios ciudadanos, países donde el gobierno era parte del pueblo y no vivía en enormes castillos. Ellos si eran felices. Se que eres una parte importante de Arabasta, y se que tu te desvives por este pueblo. Pero no los subestimes, ellos podrían vivir sin ti.

Aquello dejó a Vivi sin palabras. Abandonar el legado de su familia, ¿Era aquello posible? Desde luego había dedicado muchos años y trabajo a su pueblo, y no infelizmente. Pero ella no quería ser reina. Le aburría la vida en palacio, deseaba viajar y conocer lugares exóticos, tal como hizo antaño con los mugiwaras. Sin embargo, ¿Qué pasaría si decidía marcharse? ¿Serían capaces de entenderlo los ciudadanos de su país? Y ¿Cual sería el rumbo de su país sin ella? Demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta.

- Vivi - dijo el rubio de nuevo, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos - Si no deseas irte yo me quedaré aquí. ¿Quieres ser mi esposa? - pregunto arrodillándose - No tengo anillo, lo se, pero te amo y solo deseo verte feliz.

- Oh, Sanji. No, no puedo casarme contigo. Mi pueblo jamás aceptaría a un pirata cocinero, y adoran a Khoza, el fue el rebelde que luchó por mantener el país a flote.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Sanji se levantó y la volvió a abrazar. La princesa acarició sus mejillas, ligeramente húmedas. El cocinero, tan valiente y fuerte, estaba llorando en silencio. La princesa no pudo soportar aquello y le besó. Los dos jóvenes se atrajeron mutuamente hasta estar casi unidos. Sus corazones palpitaban a una velocidad frenética mientras sus labios se unían en busca el uno del otro. La rabia, la frustración, la nostalgia del tiempo que habían pasado sin verse... todos aquellos sentimientos se evaporaron junto a aquel beso que tantas cosas significaba.

- Yo solo te quiero a ti, Vivi.

- No lo he dudado nunca. - respondió ella.

- No voy a permitir que te cases sino serás feliz - dijo Sanji - lucharé por ti hasta el último momento, mi princesa.

- Hazlo - dijo ella, sorprendiendo al rubio, que esperaba una negativa - Si de verdad me amas no te rindas.

Mientras pasaba esto, en las afueras de la ciudad, un hombre encapuchado esperaba en la esquina de un barrio solitario. Sus ojos miraban a su alrededor, en busca de alguien. Bajo la oscura mirada de la noche, un muchacho moreno, con gafas de sol, y de pelo castaño apareció.

- Llevaba un buen rato esperando, Khoza – le dijo el hombre encapuchado

- Ya sabes que no es fácil salir del palacio por la noche.

- ¿A quién tenemos que partirle las piernas?

- Es este hombre – dijo enseñando el Wanted de Sanji – pero no tenéis que hacerle daño, que salga ileso. Tan solo encerradlo hasta que termine la boda. Pilladlo por sorpresa, es bastante fuerte.

- Ya sabes cual es el precio.

- Toma – dijo mientras le tiraba un fajo de berries – la mitad ahora y la otra mitad después de la boda.

Khoza volvió al palacio caminando bajo la lluvia de la noche. Era una decisión muy dura, pero sabía que era lo correcto.


End file.
